


Getting Down to Business

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda 3.08, Comeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been wound up tight by Dr. Olivia Victor. Danny gets the results of that.</p><p>Coda 3.08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Down to Business

"Kono, take this woman away from me!" Danny pleaded as he pushed Dr. Victor towards Kono.

"Got her," Kono replied, taking control of Olivia Victor as she headed towards the police cruiser.

"Danno?" Steve questioned him standing directly behind Danny. Turning to Steve, Danny saw they were almost chest to chest. Steve never did have a good idea of where personal space ended, not that Danny cared all that much. "Can we go now?"

Looking up at Steve's face Danny saw what he was looking for and smiled. "My place?" Danny suggested and Steve quickly nodded, "Okay." Both men immediately headed towards the Camaro as one. Crawling into the car and putting it into drive, Steve took them to Danny's apartment. "What about Dr. Victor?" Danny sneered. "Don't you want to interrogate her first?"

Steve placed his hand on Danny's inner thigh and gave it a squeeze. "We'll get to her," he quipped, smiling brightly at Danny. Danny eagerly returned the smile.

The ride to Danny's apartment was pretty silent. Steve's hand never moved, except at stop lights when he would squeeze and casually rub Danny's inner thigh. The anticipation was building, and it was almost palpable by the time they reached the apartment complex. Pulling into Danny's parking spot Steve squeezed Danny's thigh one more time while turning the Camaro off. Getting out of the car they both walked with a quick step toward Danny's third floor apartment.

Unlocking the door, Danny let Steve in ahead of him, mostly to admire the lean body that he was about to get naked with. Closing the door behind him, Danny turned to find Steve back in his personal space backing him up against the door before Steve was upon him. Mouths and bodies instantly pressed together with tongues clashing.

Steve’s hands pulled at his shirt while Danny worked his own hands into Steve's cargoes all the while their tongues battled in their mouths. Not once taking a breath for air, the men started un-tucking, loosening and removing pieces of clothing. This was going to be hot, fast and dirty. Oh, so God damn dirty! Danny thought to himself.

Suddenly belts were undone, pants shoved down and shirts were pulled up and a pinch of his nipples had Danny moaning into Steve's mouth. The feeling of Steve's hard cock against his stomach is so hot and amazing it makes Danny’s head swirl and Danny knows he’s going to need to change his shirt and that Steve’s going to have to get new cargoes from the laundry. This was going to get wet and messy. 

Pre-come began to slick Steve up as Danny rutted against Steve's thigh his hands rubbing, scratching and kneading Steve's ass and lower back. Steve's hands pulled Danny up and closer onto his tip toes. Sometimes Danny wanted nothing more than to shorten Steve, but this was good too. It lifted his cock up just those couple of inches he needed so they were rutting together. Their cocks smeared pre-come on each other’s groins, their mouths breaking finally apart when their cocks came into alignment. They moaned. 

Steve reached between them and grabbed their cocks. "Steve…" Danny panted, his head hitting the door gently. Danny wanted this. Oh, god does he want this. Danny thinks. Since Steve came back from Maui, Steve’s been coiled tight and ready to go off. This wasn’t going to be just good; it was going to be fucking fantastic!

Gripping their cocks Steve started a pace that was punishing. It was just this side of painful, but perfect. His lips found Danny's neck biting down at the juncture where Danny's neck met his shoulder. Danny's hands hadn’t been idle either as one squeezed Steve's left ass cheek and the other hand pulled Steve's mouth back to his.

They tongue fucked at the same speed Steve had set for jerking their cocks. Occasionally Steve ran his thumb over the tips of their cocks smearing pre-come all over using it for lube to jerk them both. Danny was so close he was, at this point, pretty much breathing into Steve's mouth. Steve sucked on Danny’s tongue as he ran his thumb over the tip of their cocks. Both men moaned.

They rutted into Steve's hand and the glorious feeling of sliding back and forth was bringing Danny to the edge. "Fuck Steve. Fuck." he moaned into Steve's mouth.

Steve leaned his head against the door and started jerking them faster. His breath hitched every time he pulled upwards. "Damn Danny, you were rough with her… you kept touching me. Shit… I want to fuck you so badly right now." Steve breathes heavy, his words stuttered out of his mouth. "But I need this now…badly."

"Yes, babe… Jack me harder." Danny grabbed Steve's hair and pulled his lips back to his face, mashing their mouths together, making the kisses messy, moist and hot, but not as messy as Danny became when his orgasm hit him full force. Danny gasped and bit at Steve's mouth as Steve jerked him through it. The coil in Danny’s lower back straightened out as he just kept coming and coming. 

Steve groaned into Danny's mouth as he followed a few seconds later and did this thing with his tongue that Danny had only before felt on his cock. Still jerking them through their orgasms, Steve was pretty much the only thing still holding Danny upright. Steve slowed down with his tugging as Danny finally made it through his orgasm. Steve’s kisses were now lazy and soggy. Perfect.

Danny’s hands moved to Steve's ass as he squeezed and manhandled him. Steve on the other hand removed his hand and leaned back from Danny's mouth and licked his fingers. Moaning, Danny reached out to lick Steve's hand. It wasn't a normal thing for them, but this was a rush. Turning his palm, Steve offered it to Danny. Smiling and looking in Steve's eyes, Danny licked Steve's palm clean. "…Fuck Danny." 

"Yeah, "Danny agreed, "I need a few minutes."

Steve laughed heartily as he suggested, "let’s sit down." The men shuffled over to Danny's couch. "I want to fuck you Danny… so badly." Steve pointed out as he sat down. "I just need a few minutes.

Following suit, Danny looked at Steve and then himself as he sat next to Steve. "It's a good thing you have some clothes here. We aren't going to interrogate Olivia like this."

Steve hummed, bent over and dug through his cargo pants. Finding his phone he called someone. Danny leaned his head back on the couch. Both men were out of breath and he was pretty sure whoever Steve was calling would have a clue as to why he was out of breath. "Chin. Can you do the interrogation on Dr. Victor?"

Danny smiled as he stared at the ceiling, and listened to Steve direct Chin to do the interrogation for them since Danny knew how close her psychobabble got to Steve. It was a good thing that Danny trusted Steve's gut as much as he did because Danny's reward was messy, hot, dirty sex against the door. Danny’s eyes were closed. He heard Steve say good bye then felt Steve moving around. Steve’s breathing was coming easier than its earlier pants and gasps from their mutual hand job. Feeling rather than seeing Steve move around and hearing Steve remove his clothes Danny smiled as he felt all 6 plus feet of Steve crawl over him and straddle his lap.

"Now that that’s taken care of, I think I said something about fucking you?" Steve stated as he started to unbutton Danny's shirt. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Danny... God! You about drove me up the wall today!"

Danny chuckled as he looked at Steve. "I think Dr. Olivia Victor wound you up," He suggested as he helped Steve remove his shirt. "I'm not quite ready yet..." Danny warned Steve. He wouldn't tell Steve he was already starting to twitch at the though of Steve all rough and ready. "…but I can see you are," Danny amused, reaching between them and running his fingertip over Steve's slit. "Let's move this to the bedroom babe."

Steve swooped in for a rough kiss. "Oh, yes Danno. Oh, yes."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my Beta Goddess StaceyK1968 for her amazing job again :) She rocked this out amazingly fast. I did fiddle with it afterward. So ALL mistakes are mine.
> 
> Concrit and comments are most welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
